Insatiable
by Ita-ta
Summary: That night he was not a good boy. 20 Men. TobiSaku/MadaSaku


**This is the twelfth in a series of stories that were created from my previous fic, "Twenty Men." The theme number can be explained once you read it. I am proud to dedicate "Project: Twenty Men" to **_**Aloha Laney. **_**She's a dear friend.**

Title: Insatiable

Author: Ita-ta

Pairings: TobiSaku/MadaSaku

Theme: 14

Rating: M for Mature Content.

Disclaimer: All Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: Please review; they fuel my drive for writing.

Summary: That night he was _not _a good boy. TobiSaku/MadaSaku

**Insatiable**

He had been waiting the entirety of the day for that tricky little woman to show up. He'd searched the headquarters from top to bottom for her and later found out from a tired Deidara that she was out training with Itachi and Kisame. His lips curled into a devious grin as her thought, _good, she won't be able to put up much of a fight after being exhausted by those two_. Traipsing up to his room, he discarded the swirling orange mask that usually adorned his face and contemplated his next move.

His hand reached up to run through his hair, which had grown from the usual Tobi look and was on its way to becoming his Madara hair. A wry smirk made its way onto his features as he compared his two personas, coldly noting Tobi's every flaw. A new presence interrupted his thoughts; his keen senses telling him that his kunoichi was back. His room was several floors up, away from anyone else. That was very much the way that Madara liked it.

Quickly forming the seals, he teleported to her bedroom, and blended into the shadows. He cloaked his presence completely and waited patiently for her to arrive. He didn't have to wait for long; she was soon turning the doorknob and stepping inside. Madara took in her appearance with relish; she was quite filthy from her training. Her clothes were ripped up appealingly, her hair in complete disarray that could appear that way from other activities. A slow grin emerged on his face as he took in the blood that marred her arm, Itachi must've gotten her in a rare moment of luck.

She was unattached to anyone within the organization and she appeared to have her own reasons for being here, as was everyone else. She was undeniably strong, earning her respect quickly and demonstrating her strength time and time again. She was also gaining power every single day she spent here and working her way to being on par with Itachi. She was usually quiet and soft-spoken but every Akatsuki member knew that she had a hell of a temper and wasn't afraid to defend herself if need be.

He thought that she was a treasure. Madara watched as she sighed, stretching her arms up and lifting the hem of her shirt with the movement to reveal tanned, hardened skin, and she yawned. His eyes darkened as she stripped off her arm guards, leg holster and slashed Konoha headband. Deciding to let his presence be known now, he appeared behind her, mouth by her ear.

"Can Tobi help you with that?" He asked in his childish tone, hands coming over hers where she had reached for the hem of her shirt to take it off.

She chuckled at his antics, an affectionate smile on her face for him. Well, for Tobi, but it didn't make much of a difference to him. "No, Tobi, you can't help me with this, thank-you. What're you doing here?" She asked.

Madara grinned at the possible answers to her question. "Tobi wants to play." He answered, smirking at the double-meaning to his words.

Sakura smiled at his request and turned to look at him, starting to ask, "What would you—" The words died in her throat as she saw him without his usual mask on.

Madara had already picked up on what she was going to say. "What would I like to play?" He asked, his deep baritone coming out instead of the disguised alto. "I would say hide and seek, but you've hidden for most of the day and I've finally found you."

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight before her, the usual blank mask she held breaking a little. She knew this face, but she couldn't quite remember where she'd seen it before. She allowed none of her fear to leak into her expression but she could not hide her shock. It was as if his changing tones and maskless face changed him into a different person.

She grabbed onto her fear and held it, turning it to hardened anger, something she'd done in the first year at Akatsuki. Her lip curled in reaction to the changing emotions, but otherwise her expression remained blank. "What do you want?" She asked belligerently. She was talking to him as if he were Kakuzu or Zetsu, the two members she wasn't particularly fond of.

He didn't very much like the attitude but knew that very soon that would change. "Oh little Sakura," He breathed her name teasingly; "I want _you_ of course."

Sakura stiffened at his words and frowned up at him, righteous anger burning in her gaze."What on earth makes you think that I would let you have me?" She asked, knowing very well the double-meaning of her words.

Madara raised a brow, deeply amused by how fierce she could get sometimes. He just loved to wind her up and let the sparks fly. "Oh I can think of a number of reasons," He murmured, voice rumbling.

Sakura wasn't pleased at how he seemed to underestimate her. "I just kicked Itachi's ass today." She informed him; an attempt to remind him of her power.

"You haven't given him a session for his eyes for a week," he countered, watching her eyes narrow.

"But he doesn't only rely on—" She was interrupted in her logical rebuke as he pressed a finger to her lips. Blinking at him, she could only watch, nonplussed, as he took her shoulder with his free hand and slipped them through his transporting technique.

Sakura had never been in Tobi's room and having only a second to look at it, she noted that it catered more to the darker personality that had been revealed to her moments ago. What alarmed her more was that he was steering her to a very large bed. It looked very warm and very inviting to the tuckered kunoichi, but she wasn't very well planning on being anywhere on it with Tobi.

Gathering chakra to her hands, she prepared to forcefully push him away as he let go of her. Pausing for only a moment, she decided to push him a bit further away. This failed as her hands _passed_ through his chest. Astonished emerald eyes turned to look up at deceptively calm onyx ones.

"What the _hell_?" She asked, attempting to at least place her hand on his shoulder. It passed unerringly through. Her quick intelligent mind was fast in telling her possibilities as to what the hell was happening. One of them was space-time jutsu. She decided it was most likely, as she'd seen him move inexplicably fast during training sessions with Deidara. "Tobi, what—"

"My name is Madara." He interrupted smoothly, deciding that he had waited quite long enough. He leaned in closer to her, slowly and showing her that he was not about to harm her. He pressed his lips gently against hers in a quick chaste kiss.

Sakura stared dazedly at him. "Madara…" Why did that name sound familiar? She didn't have much longer to contemplate it as he kissed her again. This was a good kiss, less polite but still undemanding. She didn't react as his tongue ran over the seam of her lips in askance, choosing to stay unresponsive.

Brows furrowing for only a moment, Madara lifted his hands and quickly pulled her hips to his, getting her to gasp at the sudden closeness. He swept his tongue into the moist cavern of her mouth, teasing her own tongue with sensuality.

Sakura shuddered at the warmth emanating from his body in waves and she felt herself slowly giving into the kiss and responding. She knew that he let her break for air as she took deep breaths to try and stabilize herself and provide oxygen to her now sluggish brain. However, before she could gain enough wits to pull away, he had her in another searing kiss. This time, her arms lifted to wrap themselves around his neck as she responded with more enthusiasm.

He was the one the break the second kiss, only to latch his mouth on her jaw line, trailing butterfly kisses until he reached her neck where he nipped and sucked at the supple skin. He felt her shiver as his mouth hovered over her pulse point and was gratified to hear her whimper when he closed his mouth over it and laved it with his tongue. While his mouth was occupying her, his hands had snuck under her shirt to settle on her bare sides. She gasped at the sensation of callused hands on the soft skin of her torso.

Sakura was quickly losing control of the situation, just as quickly as Madara was gaining it. She tried to remember why she was supposed to pull away but as one of his hands snaked upwards to press itself warmly against her breast, her mind drew blank. She was retreating to instinctual reactions now, arching into him as his thumb brushed her covered nipple. Her breathing was growing ragged as she tilted her neck for him to have more access.

He took advantage of this, trailing open-mouthed kisses down her neck, to her shoulder and back up again, finally arriving at her delectable lips once more. He kissed her and teased her with his hand on her breast and was rewarded with a darkened hooded look from her.

He pulled away, but lingered so their breaths intermingled. "You liked that?" He asked, watching her eyes slowly start to change back.

She was gaining coherency but she still wanted more of whatever he had to offer. "Yes," she breathed huskily. She felt that she didn't need to elaborate; she could see the approval in his eyes.

He quickly eased her out of her shirt and efficiently undid her bra clasp, letting it fall to the ground. He took in the sight of her, eyes darkening further and a rumble of approval escaping him. He was further satisfied to see the light dusting of pink on her cheeks. He gently took her shoulders and steered her backwards to the bed, giving her a light push to make her knees give way to the edge. He watched as she fell, bouncing with the impact.

He lowered himself onto her, bracing his weight on his arms on either side of her head. He trailed open mouthed kisses along her collarbone and travelled southward between the valley of her breasts. He reached her belly button when he felt her hands on his shoulders, prompting him to pause in his ministrations.

"W-wait," She said, chest heaving in reaction. "It's not really fair is it?" She pulled at his black shirt in case he didn't catch wind of her implications.

He smiled against her skin, but acquiesced to her simple request, straightening to slip his shirt off and throw it away. While he was doing that, he noticed that Sakura had scooted more fully onto the bed. "Better now?" He asked, making his way to her and repositioning himself over her.

She lifted her hands to run them over the ridges of his musculature. She hummed her approval and watched his skin break out in goosebumps as her fingernails trailed against his skin.

Madara decided to start at the top once more, this time taking the direct route to her right breast, nipping his way up the peak and pausing a moment before latching his mouth over it. While his tongue worked her breast, his hand reached over to her right and paid equal attention. Soon both nipples were pebbled and hardened. He pulled away to level a look at her, onyx eyes very dark.

His hands came to rest on the hem of her black shorts, lingering teasingly before she wriggled restlessly at him. He smirked, pulling them down in one swift motion, letting her kick them off. His mouth was placed back at her belly button, delving in before trailing down to her thigh. She shivered deliciously, encouraging him further. His callused hands parted her thighs and his tongue moved back up to her belly button. His hand touched the fabric that was separating him from her most special place and it was already damp. His chest rumbled in approval. His tongue delved into her belly button just as a long finger entered her.

She gasped, bucking her hips at the sudden intrusion, warmth pooling quickly in her lower stomach. She made an incoherent noise at him, just as he pulled away completely. She blinked at him for only a moment before his finger slid quickly back in, taking her by surprise. Her breathing became more ragged as his thumb pressed the fabric of her panties against that little bundle of nerves, the combined roughness escalating her pleasure.

He smirked at her reactions and felt himself straightening as well. He could feel that she was getting closer to the edge and his lips curled cruelly as he pulled away completely.

Sakura panted, glazed emerald eyes seeking him out. "What—" She started to say but stopped as he got rid of her panties. Then he paused and reached his hand up to her, a long index finger and middle finger resting against her lips. Slowly she opened her mouth, sucking her own essence off his index finger, tongue swirling around both digits.

He pulled his hand away and made sure she was watching as his slipped one in, pulled out, and then slipped both in, stretching her. She moaned as he scissored his fingers and pulled out again. Madara was amused by this little blossom, panting under his ministrations. He slipped both fingers back in and added his thumb, the roughened pad circling her little bundle of nerves teasingly. He was slowly working her towards frenzy and just as he knew that she was going to go off the edge he pulled out.

She blinked at him, the coiled heat in her stomach just ready to burst felt almost painful and she rubbed her thighs together restlessly. She watched his motionless form for a moment before getting impatient and sitting up. She said nothing and hooked her thumbs over the waistband of his pants, sliding them down with only minor difficulty. She did not miss his intake of breath as she eased his boxers over his arousal, blowing cool air at it on her way down.

Just as she was coming back up, he kicked the last of his clothes off and twisted them around so that she was the one braced over him. The movements made him only brush her entrance and she gasped at the minor contact. Not giving her any time to recover, he gripped her hips and pulled her upward for him to slide roughly into her.

She whimpered at how they were positioned, her practically sitting on him. His arousal widened the sensitive entryway quickly and she was having trouble adjusting to him. She winced at the uncomfortable sensation, shoulders tense.

Madara was taking great pleasure in this and his hand slipped down between them, fingers once more finding her little button, and he teased her with circles. She tightened around him further and he groaned at the sensation.

"Mada…ra…" She panted and he didn't need her to say anything further. He decided to end her discomfort by pushing her up and sliding himself out. She sighed in relief but squeaked in reaction to being twisted again, her head landing softly on the pillow. She braced herself for the intrusion of him in her but it didn't come as roughly as the first time. He slid smoothly into her and she winced once more, feeling very full.

"Relax," He rumbled, feeling her follow his instructions. Her inner walls did relax and stretch, getting used to him. He captured her lips once more to take the focus away from their joined bodies, his tongue scavenging her mouth.

Sakura was getting used the feeling of being so full and relax further. Slowly the feelings of discomfort were being replaced by feelings of pleasure. She was starting to _like_ the feeling of her in him and tentatively, she tightened around him, eliciting a groan from his lips. Pulling away, she grinned triumphantly up at him and squeezed again, watching his pupils dilate.

In retaliation, he nipped and suckled at her neck, quickly pulling out. He listened to her intake of breath and then slowly slid back into her, feeling her slow shudder. He started a slow burning pace and was gratified as whimpers escaped her with every full separation. He slowly built his pace, working the both of them towards completion.

Her nails clawed into his back as she met him time and time again, trying to keep pace with his quickening rhythm. Both their breathing was ragged as their movements became more erratic and less controlled and she breathed his name, moaning in between gasps. She was close and the heated coil was just ready to snap when she felt his tongue on her pulse point as he buried himself in her, her walls clenching around him tightly and sending the both of them over the edge.

His hot warmth surged into her and filled her, and they lay like that for awhile, trying to get back their breathing. Sakura was feeling a little sleepy after the long and strenuous day. She also was very relaxed.

"Mmm, Madara…" She rasped, eyes slowly opening once more to meet his onyx gaze.

"Sakura," he returned, not moving from where they were joined. He wasn't planning to either; he was still hungry for her. "I'm not quite finished with you yet…"

Sakura moaned as his mouth descended hungrily on hers and her hands splayed against his chest plaintively. When they broke for air, the heat in her lower stomach was back. "You're insatiable, Madara."

His only response was a wicked grin.


End file.
